Poisoned Heart
by Kal Kally
Summary: [A fic torn out from a diary.] Yusuke is strong, but even the strongest bleeds.


**Poisoned heart**

By Kal Kally

_A fic torn out from a diary_

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters are not mine.

* * *

_It's starting... another war..._

Resting his head on the glass-wall, Yusuke idly cast a glance at the dark forest below. This night was so silent that it was almost abnormal.

_It didn't matter, because it was starting... the war upon Ningenkai..._

_A long time ago, there had been a war too..._

He remembered fighting alone. The heat was so intense, and the smell of blood had been so overwhelming. In the end, his friends came, but the damage had been done. The wound on his chest had healed, but the scars were ugly, and they still gave him pain when the weather turned bad.

He came out of that war, barely survived, but he won. He had succeeded in stopping that stupid plan of attacking Reikai, and as a result, he got two years in prison.

_"Forgive me, but it needs to be done. You must understand, Yusuke. This is the best way to calm the Makai's rebels." Koenma said. "Thanks to your sacrifice, they would understand that Reikai really wants to ease the tension between the two worlds."_

Yusuke had been so shocked that he let them put on him the ki-lock device without resisting. But he had smiled and accepted. Because he did understand everything was for the precious peace that had just been created among the three worlds.

"Yusuke-sama." Someone knocked on the door. "A messenger from Reikai has just arrived."

"Let him in." Yusuke answered and stood up.

The light from the open door lit the room up for a moment, and then everything returned to darkness.

"Yusuke..."

He spun around, shocked. He had known that Reikai would contact with him, but he didn't expect the messenger standing before him to be _that person._

"Yusuke. We must stop this war before it's too late." That person put down the hood and stared at him. Under the red moonlight, that person looked so angelic... so God-like... "If it's you, we'll succeed."

He smiled. It was not the grin he used to wear before. It was just a simple smile with no clear emotion.

_You only come to find me when you're in need, right?_

"You're asking the wrong person. I'm not the leader of the rebel force."

"It's not natural for you to bend before anyone!"

That person moved towards him, but he motioned that person to stop. "What is like me then?"

"Yusuke! Quit joking around! With your power, you can easily become the leader of the rebel force. Or you can stop it like before!"

He turned back to the glass-wall, feeling almost better at the moment his eyes landed on the dark forest. "I told you, you're asking the wrong person. Leave."

"Yusuke, but--"

"Leave, Koenma." He repeated with a firmer voice.

There was silence, then light momentarily filled the room.

"Yusuke, I'll leave. But don't you forget that it's in Ningenkai that your children are living. Last week, your son has just become a father. Keiko is very happy. She really misses you. Yusuke, life is not a game. You can't undo what has been done. So just think of it carefully."

He just stood there without a word, feeling the familiar Reiki getting farther and farther.

_I hate him... my precious Prince..._

"You're wrong." He whispered to the cold glass. Even though he used to love her, and even now thinking of her still made his heart ache, it didn't matter anymore.

Maybe she had loved him too. No, he was sure that she had loved him, and maybe even now, she still did.

_But it's just too tiring, right, Keiko?_

_"Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months. And before I knew it, months have turned into years. I'm too tired, Yusuke. I'm too tired of waiting for you. I'm sorry."_

However, she had forgiven him. And just like in a fairytale, they became a family. They had children. And their children grew up.

_But the damage had been done._

The last time he saw his son, the little boy was crying.

The last time he saw Keiko, her smile was that of somebody who had been severely hurt by betrayal.

It didn't matter anymore, those thoughts and memories... because... because another war was starting...

He could almost hear the approaching footsteps of it. The screams... The burning heat... the songs of clashing weapons... the smell of burning flesh...

Just let it go, and go with the flow...

_"It's not natural for you to bend before anyone."_

Just let it go...

A war was approaching. He was a part of it.

_Why did you choose the way towards destruction?_

Yusuke raised his hand to touch the glass. Makai was sleeping so peacefully. The crimson moonlight reflected on the old scars on his arms... the scars that weren't from battles...

_You don't even realize that the game had ended long ago..._

Two years was just a blink in the life of a youkai, or even a half-human youkai like him.

But the hard stone floor had been so cold, and the silence of darkness in that cell had been so intense that it was almost maddening.

But the hurt when the one he trusted most turned away had been so much...

Keiko's eyes and Koenma's eyes had been so much alike... But after all, he was just a mere traitor, wasn't he?

_Why did I choose the way towards destruction then?_

Yusuke looked up. In the sky, the red moon was hiding behind clouds, but its crimson light was still drifting down like a rain of blood. Soon, Ningenkai's sky would carry this beautiful shade of color too.

_Will he ever have the courage to reach the ultimate ending?_

There was a knock on the door again. "Yusuke-sama. They have come."

His lips quirked up into a smile, an unreadable expression on his face. He knew he could never reach the ending that he wanted. A bless or a curse?

The door opened. He turned around, and his face softened.

A bless or a curse, it didn't matter.

_Because even on the road towards destruction that he took, he still has somewhere to return._

A war was approaching... its footsteps echoing in his head...

Owari


End file.
